Into the Ocean
by Insert-Sanity
Summary: The Tenth Doctor picks up a new companion. They are related somehow, but not by blood.
1. Scene 1

Hello, I have spent the whole day brushing up on reading Doctor Who fanfiction, so I thought that I would try it! I love Doctor Who! I do hope you enjoy this fanfiction. I will try and update ASAP.

**Title:** Into the Ocean

**By:** Insert-Sanity

**Date:** 12/19/09

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor (the best one ever) and Original Character

**Word Count: **847

* * *

**Scene 1**

It was morning that much I could tell this early in the morning. I walked into the kitchen, I was so tired. I had stayed up half the night doing a damn project. I had only gotten two hours of sleep. I was in the mood for toast for breakfast. Nothing like a good piece of toast! I took the bread out of the fridge and went to put it in the toaster. The only problem was that the toaster was no longer a toaster. In fact, it was some strange metal creature with two claws. It reminded me of some movie I had seen some time ago.

To be honest, I really didn't understand what it was doing there. At the spot where my toaster once was, I believed it was a hallucination. The lack of sleep was obviously going to my head. Yes, that was the problem here. The object was really my toaster and I was just imagining that it was a normal toaster and I would have no problem sticking my toast in it.

The thought was utterly insignificant when I heard a voice shouting behind me. "Oi, What do you think you are doing?" He pulled my arm back, just as one of the claws missed my hands.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" I replied sarcastically, there was now this strange man standing in my kitchen, holding my arm even. Who the heck is he? I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp but he was holding on too tight. I glared at him. "Do you mind I am trying to make toast." He raised his eye brows.

"Do you not see that creature there? It's an alien." He sighed, letting go of my arm. "You all are thick, not usually this thick." I gasped, did he just say alien? ALIEN? That's not possible. Wait, this guy who was he?

I observed his strange clothing. A brown pinstripe suit, light blue shirt, a long brown over coat, and a dark flowered tie.. The next thing that popped into my head was a name. I don't know from where I heard it but it just made sense to call him it.

"You're The Doctor." I exclaimed, looking at him with wide eyes. He gave me a strange look.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, as he pointed the sonic screwdriver, and pressed the button knocking the thing that was my toaster out. I blinked in surprise, trying to come up with an answer to that question, which after a few moments I could not. "I mean, I have never been to North America, so how can you possibly know my name. You don't look or sound alien." He pointed his sonic screwdriver at me. It made a type of whistling soud. "Definitely human, a bit too human though." He picked up the mechanical creature. "Why would they come after you though? You look so normal."

"Why thanks." I replied bitterly, there was no way that I was taking that as a compliment. He looked at me apologetically.

"I don't mean it like that, you gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous." He smiled and looked down at the creature, his expression changed to a serious one. "It seems to have converted something else in this room." A sound came from the fridge. "Oh don't tell me-" He didn't even finish his sentence, he grabbed my hand and we ran, straight into the living room, and toward the back door.

"Doctor, what are they?" I asked cluelessly, I had no idea what was going on, well sort of. Why aliens?

"Transformers," The Doctor answered in a serious tone. I couldn't help burst out laughing. Transformers seriously, the Doctor gave me a strange look. "We are being chased down by a killer robot and you are laughing you head off, why?" He watched as I continued to laugh. "When you say Transformers you aren't referring to the metal robots in those movies and that cartoon are you?" The Doctor gave me an annoyed look, it was then that I got the idea it wasn't all fun and games.

"Look, they are **real **aliens, they plan to take over the Earth, and why they chose you to come after first is a complete mystery to me." He looked at me, I shrugged I had no idea why they would choose me, I was nothing special. The Doctor paused for a moment. Just in time to hear the wall of the kitchen to be ripped apart, mind you. I did have a pretty big house. "Well, Allons-y!" And we ran straight through the back door, but it occurred to me that he had never asked my name.

* * *

If you enjoyed this, a good way of letting me know is to review, the less reviews I get the more unhappy The Doctor gets. You don't want The Doctor making a sad face?


	2. Scene 2

Hello, I have spent the whole day brushing up on reading Doctor Who fanfiction, so I thought that I would try it! I love Doctor Who! I do hope you enjoy this fanfiction. I will try and update ASAP.

**Title:** Into the Ocean

**By:** Insert-Sanity

**Date:** 12/19/09

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor (the best one ever) and Original Character

**Word Count: **847

* * *

**Scene 2**

The Doctor's hand held mine tightly as we ran through my backyard, which was covered in grass, and surrounded by a wooden gate. Something was going through his mind, and he was protecting me from Transformers. Now that I thought about, just how exactly did the Doctor get here? I mean was he following them or did he incidentally run into some kind of signal.

"Hold on, I am just wondering how you knew I was the Doctor, I don't believe we have met ever." He let go of my hand and gave me a suspicious glace. He was stuck on it then, was it a trust issue. He was such a strange man, alien man, I think it is. I sat there thinking of a way to describe how I had come to know just who exactly he was, but I didn't really have a decent answer. I didn't know myself; it was like I was watching some kind of TV series. The voice of David Tennant was so clear though I had only heard that actor once in a Harry Potter movie.

"I don't know…" I replied, crossing my arms and running a hand through my bangs, this didn't make any sense. I don't even remember meeting him.

"You see, this doesn't make any sense. You seem to know about me, but I don't know a thing about you," He paused, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. "Do you know what this does?"

"Well, not completely, it has about a billion settings; I know 148 fixes broken wire." I was surprised these words shot out of my mouth in all confidence. I didn't know what was going on. When did this happen? How did I know so much about the Doctor, one who I had never met?

We didn't have the time for a Q/A because the Transformer had burst out the back door. It was ten times the size as the smaller one. It had legs and claws, it was standing like a metallic human, the fridge that was once green was now silver and shiny. I wondered how that exchange had occurred. The Doctor pushed me behind him.

"I don't know who you are, but I cannot ask you your name at the moment, your name is far more important to use here," He glared at the Transformer. "It's like you're not supposed to be here." He continued his rant.

"So, it's like Time Lord Stuff." I responded, watching as the Transformer stepped closer, I noted one of the hands was changing into some kind of saw. The Doctor nodded, he smirked it was like he noticed something that I had yet to notice. He walked forward pointing his sonic screwdriver threateningly at the Transformer. He began clicking a series of noises, the Transformer began humming back, and I was assuming it was some kind of dialect. I stared in awe, the Doctor made a series of threatening clicking noises which cause the Transformer to run straight at him with his saw hand.

The Doctor grabbed my arm and we slammed into the ground to dodge it. Then he launched himself at the Transformer, aiming the sonic screwdriver into the Transformer, while messing with the settings. I walked observed the on-going battle. I noticed a chord, extending from the back of the transformer, after which I noted the lights flickering in the house. That thing was taking the power out of the house, which would cause one hell of a bill.

I walked back into the house; the Doctor was shouting "Oi! Where are you going?" Like I was in more eminent danger than he was. Well, of course I was if they can convert electronic devices in a matter of minutes. I didn't understand that until a lamp launched itself at me when I walked in. I dodged it and ran toward the plug and took it out of the wall. The Transformer froze and fell over.

"Ha." I laughed a smirk on my face. I began un-plugging everything in the house, I left the Fridge for last, just to surprise the Doctor.

Outside, the Doctor was dodging the saw blade of the Transformer, as he tried to get to setting 500 which was at a bigger scale of the thing he had done earlier to the toaster. He was in full concentration, his teeth were jammed together and the vein on his forehead was popping out, his clothes were getting ripped apart. He was just at 499 when suddenly the monster froze. The Doctor blinked in confusion.

"How did that happen?" The Doctor began studying the sleeping alien, until I came out holding the plug. "Well there, isn't that clever?" He eyed the chord in my hand.

"He only got this far because I had it plugged into an extension cord." I dropped the thing and walked toward the Doctor. "What am I supposed to do with the house now, it's a giant mess. Just wait until my step-mom comes home; she's going to have a cow." I explained in an annoyed tone. The Doctor began walking toward me; he placed his screwdriver inside his pocket.

"It always happens like this, I go around minding my own business, I find a small sign of something unique, then I go running after it, blundering into trouble." He crossed his arms in a way that made him seem impressive. "About the house, how 'bout you travel with me? We could travel all time and space, my treat."

"You make it sound like you're asking me on a date." I laughed, and then pointed at the house. "If you can override all those machines in my house I will be pleased to assist you in your travels." I grinned.

* * *

If you enjoyed this, a good way of letting me know is to review, the less reviews I get the more unhappy The Doctor gets. You don't want The Doctor making a sad face?


	3. Scene 3

Hello, thank you ever so much hearts-and-minds for your reviews! They are extremely wonderful! Again I love DOCTOR WHO!!

**Title:** Into the Ocean

**By:** Insert-Sanity

**Date:** 12/19/09

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor (the best one ever) and Original Character

**Word Count: **840

* * *

**Scene 3**

I had a bad feeling about traveling with him, I couldn't figure out why. The Doctor seemed pleased about something, was it because I was now going to travel with him or is it because he took care of all the Transformers in my house. I wasn't too sure. We were walking down the street; I was somewhere lagging behind him, only a few feet but it made most the difference. After all, this was too much to take in so early in the morning, it was eight ish. I didn't understand what he means by everything that has happened so far. He said I didn't belong here, does he mean this time period or earth in general. I wasn't sure; in fact I believed that I would regret the decision to join him, possibly. There was voice in my head telling me to get the hell away from him, but the curiosity of whom he was and how much he knows me is the question.

Honestly I really don't know who I am other than a female at the age of 18 and according to my step-mother, I just showed up out of nowhere with no memory, but I knew what the name of everything was, how to do normal human functions. The first words I had ever spoken to her was my name but it sounds wrong somehow.

The Doctor, I feel like I have meet him somewhere. Like I have been with him, talked to him, I wasn't sure how. There was a feeling about this guy, Déjà-vu? I wasn't sure.

I was getting this vibe from him, It is similar to something I had felt once. There was a guy in British TV known as Saxon. But the feeling I was getting from Saxon was so much different than what I was receiving from the Doctor. My mind was going over why he was so familiar, then I bumped straight into him.

"Oi!, watch where you're going." He turned to look at me. I nodded my head and realized that were standing by a blue box that was tall but looked like if could only fit four people in it at max. He had such a smug expression; I was trying to figure out what he was so smug about. The blue box read 'Police Public Call Box'.

"TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space." The Doctor smiled, placing a hand on the machine. "This girl has traveled for a long time for such a variety of places." Hearing this I could not imagine a life in which the Doctor was away from his TARDIS. It's like they had become part of each other. He stuck the key into the TARDIS and walked in, I followed as soon as I walked in I was overwhelmed with how huge the TARDIS was bigger on the inside. I had the feeling that I would get used to this.

"Nice spaceship." I smirked, walking over to the controls. I went to lay a hand on one of the controls, but something else started beeping. The Doctor pushed me out of the way, placing glasses on his face.

"Well, -what is this?" He asked, observing the controls with a raised eye brow. "She's harmonized with you, but how?" He lowered his glasses and looked me in the eyes. Like I knew what was happening.

"What do you mean, harmonizing?" I replied, looking at the machine, trying to figure how harmonizing would work. The Doctor smiled, pressing buttons and twisting levers. The TARDIS began to shake like it was moving, I wasn't sure where it was going but it was traveling fast. "NO, not this again." His expression was suddenly serious and he tried twisting different knobs and buttons, but nothing seemed to be going right by him. Then suddenly the TARDIS stopped moving. The Doctor laughed and pointed at the door.

"Well," He let go of the control he was holding. "Out there is a completely different world than the one we have just left." He walked away from the controls. "However, I wouldn't advise you go out wearing that, people might think you're strange." I looked down at my clothing, I was still in my pajamas, they were blue with white stars, they were a two part, a short sleeved shirt and pants' adding to that, my hair was a mess.

My cheeks flushed red; I was so embarrassed for some reason, being in the presence of the Doctor in my pajamas. Yet it felt so normal.

"You should talk; your clothes are far more tattered than mine." I giggled running a hand through my hair. The Doctor looked down at his clothing, and then laughed. I shook my head then asked "Where do I get changed?"

"Walk down that hallway take two rights then a left, there should be a girls dressing room." The Doctor replied with pointing toward the hall way. I nodded and headed in that direction. I would come out with completely different attire.

* * *

Did you enjoy this? A good way of letting me know is to review, like so many others, plus the less reviews I get the more unhappy The Doctor gets. You don't want The Doctor making a sad face, now do you? Trust me and click the review button! Props of those who have already reviewed!


	4. Scene 4

Thank you so much, SerenityMoonlight and hearts-and-minds for your wonderful reviews. I am really pleased that I received them. Oh, I just noticed I left out something tedious but important, I don't own doctor who, obviously. XD You may wonder how I am able to post once everyday, well it's because I don't believe in writers block, I think of it less of a block and more of a break to get the creative writing juice flowing. So Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this next chapter. I created my own version of an alien race. I know I am not exactly perfect when it comes to spelling, I did press spelling check once or twice, so there is something wrong with the program I am afraid.. Enough about me! On with the story!

**Title:** Into the Ocean

**By:** Insert-Sanity

**Date:** 12/08/09

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor (the best one ever) and Original Character

**Word Count: **1116

* * *

**Scene Four**

There was a planet with two moons shining bright in the sky, one of the moons was green and the other was glowing a light blue, they were standing on a beach. It was midnight, and the water was still unmoving. They knew that this was way past their bed time, but the rumors had circulated so well, that these children were curious. One of them was 14, tall for his age, 4 feet 2 inched, the other was 3 feet one inch. They were a form of aliens known as Talphon, their head were shaped like bats, they had feathers running down each of their arms. As they watched the water their eyes were glowing blue, their feet were talons, they were not wearing clothing, as their feathers kept them quite warm.

The rumor was of a sight of a dragon, a majestic creature who had long been extinct from the world. Han-tu was the tallest and Han-ip was the shortest, they both believe this rumor. Though many Talphon had gone missing after trying to find the dragon, they had been standing there for a number of hours, in belief that they would never see it, Han-ip grabbed a hold onto Han-tu's hand and tried to drag him away.

"She's going to be angry if we stay out too long." Han-ip spoke in his native tung. He was referring to their mother who had scolded them about wanting to come. Han-ip was feeling dreadful for disobeying. It was Han-tu who had urged the Han-ip to come along.

Han-tu nodded to her younger brother, that they had indeed stayed too long and it was time to turn around. As they turned, a lude growl was heard, their heads whipped around, just as something large with claws took the younger one, and knocking the older one out of the way.

"Han-ip!!!" She shouted as her brother was taken and dragged by the claws underneath the water. She stood there shocking thinking. '_This is all my fault._' She jumped in the air and flapped her arms, flying toward the direction of home to tell of the bad news.

-Back at the TARDIS -

I walked down the hallway, wearing the most interesting outfit that I could put together. I was wearing a black tang top, a purple skinny jeans, and a long red over coat, much like the one that the doctor was already wearing only a red color. I had my long light brown hair in a pony-tail. As I walked out of the room with a smirk on my face the Doctor just stared.

"You're serious about wearing that?" He looked at me, obviously the colors would attract quite a bit of attention. I nodded, placing my hands in my pockets. "well, as long as you're careful with the coat because that's the only red one I have."

"Relax, if something should happen to it, I am sure we could replace it." I giggled, walking toward the Doctor. "After all, you could travel all time and space."

The doctor shook his head. "Of course, I can." He walked toward the TARDIS door, he pulled it open, holding it that way. It looked like it was time to go out there. "Oi, out we go."

I smirked as I followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS door, closing the door tightly behind me. When I turned around all I saw was two glowing moons, the ground felt loose under my feet the Doctor looked around like he was trying to figure out what planet this was.

" I know what this is, I have never been here before." Doctor laughed as he clapped his hands together . "It's Ronussk IV, it is." Doctor looked through his pockets, he pulled out a small vile and scooped some sand into it. "It's said that this sand here, contains some healing properties."

Amusing as it was I wondered why the TARDIS had brought us here of all places. The Doctor seemed far more into the sand than the overlooking land space, we were parked right under a large cliff. It was a mountain, the way it glinted in the moonlight you could imagine it was made of gold.

Doctor placed the vile in his pocket and walked toward the wall of the mountain. "This is the Ronussk mountains, they are mad of pure gold." He placed a hand on it, pulling his hand back slightly as it was a cold surface. "It's stood tall since Ronussk I."

"Well, what happened to the other ones?" I asked, spotting a rock to sit on. The doctor stopped in his tracks then turned to look at me.

"Well, the original inhabitances were consumed in a war with another planet." Doctor walked toward me. "The other times, their race was dying out, a great calamity due to some illness." He took my hand and we began walking. "There should be a town near here." I nodded, as we reached the tip or the side of the mountain you could see a large city, all the houses and things were made of a substance that shined bright silver in the moon. "That is the great city of Gavari. Made completely of moon stones."

I stared in amazement, this was so, well, alien. "Onward, Doctor." A bit adventure was just what I needed. He let go of my hand for a second.

He looked to the sky, I did the same, both of us saw a large flying creature head toward the city. "No, it can't be!" The Doctor began running toward the city, and much to my surprise and confusion I ran after him.

* * *

If you enjoyed this, a good way of letting me know is to review, like so many others, plus the less reviews I get the more unhappy The Doctor gets. You don't want The Doctor making a sad face, now do you? Trust me and click the review button! Props of those who have already reviewed!


	5. Scene 5

Thank you so much, SerenityMoonlight and hearts-and-minds for your wonderful reviews. I am really glad. I thought it would be fun to add a POV for the Doctor. Tada!

**Title:** Into the Ocean

**By:** Insert-Sanity

**Date:** 12/08/09

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor (the best one ever) and Original Character

**Word Count: **997

* * *

**Scene Five**

-Doctors POV-

It always started like this, some bloke got into a bit of trouble but I couldn't help but bring them to my space ship. Something mysterious would happen where ever I went and in the end I lost those companions, I am 945 years old and I can't stay with one person very long or they get harmed in one way or another. I am very good at what I do, but too many times this has happened, I never believed that I would go and just pick up another one, then again I have been quite lonely since Dona.

I am missing Gallifrey more each day, there were so many of my kind, each with their special names and heritage. It's hard to believe they are all gone and some of the Dalek survived in their stead. It's utterly dreadful that this stupid planet of humans could be so tempting for one as me. Pick one up and you lose that one, oh hey lets go pick out another one. Of course I would protect her, this girl whose name I fear to learn. She doesn't yet know her own name and I can tell. I get the feeling that she's human, but too human. I don't know exactly what she is. She means something to me and the universe, one day I will find out, but I fear that day. These thoughts cycle through my head as I run toward the city, I couldn't help but turn to watch her run behind me. I couldn't help but to think of her as more of family than a companion, unlike so many before her.

-End of Doctors POV-

My heart was beating faster as I followed him. There was something unbelievably fantastic about him. His hair has gorgeous; it was the best hair I had ever seen, and the way he ran was just as cool as his know-it-all attitude. For some reason, fear wasn't in the equation around him. I couldn't help but smile in the moonlight, running closely after the Doctor. At some point his jousting turned to a walk.

Even from the outside the city looked pleasant to familiar eyes. It was strange that the Doctors face became serious and grave. He watched each door way closely, as if he was waiting for an event to take place. When we walked into the city he had one hand in his jacket pocket, as if he was preparing for someone to attack. Suddenly, a shriek was heard form down the street. We both ran toward that location. When we reached their locations, he blinked as if he could not believe what he was seeing. There was a big 7 foot creature with arms of feathers and feet of talons, their heads were shaped like owls. The other one was shorter by like two feet, it didn't make that much of a difference to me. I wondered it that was what they were.

"What are they?" I wondered aloud, noting the owl-like features these creatures seemed to have. Instead of answering the Doctor walked toward the two life forms.

"Hello, there." He had a massive smirk on his face. "Do tell me what's wrong." The taller of the two seemed like a mother to me. The mother gave the Doctor a saddened look.

"The dragon has taken my son."

Gawking I took a step back, I didn't think that any of these creatures would speak English, it had never occurred to me. A funny look the doctor gave me, I crossed my arms. Had I done something wrong, his sight returned to the living creatures.

"A dragon you say… I love dragons." Suddenly, his sonic screw driver was in his hands, he looked about, tuning the screw driver to some frequency. He raised the device up and pointed it around. "Girl, com' on we got a child to save." He began to walk off.

The mother looked appalled, I shook my head, I had to tell them something.

"Don't worry. We'll bring your son back. I will make sure of it, hang in there alright." Then once again I was darting after the doctor, not noticing that we were heading straight for a beach. When I finally reached the Doctor, he had placed the sonic screw driver back in his pocket.

"Do tell me, what were they?"

" Talphon, the decedents of owls. They are ancient. I didn't think that any more of those existed. I figured it out, we are in the beginning stages of Ronussk IV. And they haven't met their neighbors." He shook his head with a deep sigh, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Can't you tell them?" He didn't answer for a moment. I didn't think he was going to respond.

"I can't, it's a locked event in time and space." The Doctor walked toward the edge of the water." "Enough questions," He pulled out the screw driver and pressed the setting button twice. "I can at least solve this little mystery." The water seemed to separate, leaving the sea floor bare.

I was surprised to not only see a pile of sand, but diamonds and a large quantity of fish bones. What kind of creature eats so much fish and takes children, strange.

* * *

If you enjoyed this, a good way of letting me know is to review, like so many others, plus the less reviews I get the more unhappy The Doctor gets. You don't want The Doctor making a sad face, now do you? Trust me and click the review button! Props of those who have already reviewed!


	6. Scene 6

Thank you so much, SerenityMoonlight and hearts-and-minds, and SciFiGeek14 for your wonderful reviews!! Also, Alexandra Romani (confidential true name) who has supported the creation of this fanfiction and sometimes edits it during lunch. Longest chapter yet!! W00t!!

**Title:** Into the Ocean (Act 1)

**By:** Insert-Sanity

**Date:** 12/08/09

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor (the best one ever) and Original Character

**Word Count: **1675

* * *

**Scene Six**

He took my hand, and we walked on to the bottom of the sea. If this was some fearsome alien then I had no chance against it. I wasn't afraid of anything, just not sure how to handle it. My eyes scanned everything, searching for something unusual. At first I saw very little of anything odd, except the fish bones, then I saw a big red button.

"It's a big threatening button." The doctor sneered beside me, he let got of my hand and went to examine the button, he stopped suddenly and pointed his button on the sky, he but an arm around my shoulder. "Hold on tight." I nodded, wrapping my arms around his chest. Then he pressed the button on his screwdriver, a sharp noise went through my ears.

Then suddenly, I was flying through air , the landed on a hard surface.

"Are you okay?" I couldn't understand who was talking, what was going on, why was it so dark. It was pitch black.

"You can open your eyes now." The voice remarked, my eyes, that explained the pitch blackness. I opened them slowly trying to register what was going on. I looked at the doctor who seemed amused by me somehow.

"Doctor, what happened?" I asked, the doctor blinked, as if there was something extremely important for me to remember. He helped me on my feet, and my legs felt wobbly.

"We just transported, and you killed that creature over there, don't you remember." I looked at the remains of a half- scale like creature, which for a moment looked like a dragon then in the next moment a blue glow surrounded it, and it faded, into twenty small white balls of light and those balls of light shot into the children. The children seemed to be awakening. The doctor waved the sonic screwdriver in front of my face.

"What do you mean, I killed it. I am not even that powerful." I crossed my arms, was I in some kind of illusion. "That's damn near impossible, seeing as I am human." The Doctor didn't seem to believe me, he looked at the waking children and then back at me.

"well, you're the one who started shooting at it." I blinked, me shooting at it. With what? I didn't have anything that could do that. "Not to mention your eyes they changed a different color, purple." I didn't know what he meant, my eyes had always been light brown, my eyes changing like that was impossible. "Well, don't remember?" He seemed upset about what it was that I had done. Shooting?

Then I started to think, all I could remember was that sharp noise that echoed through my head, it was coming from the sonic screwdriver. I wasn't sure why the doctor could not hear it, it was head splitting. Then I remember landing on this platform, it opened up to this castle in the sky. I remember the Doctor making a crack about Beauty and the Beast, I remember laughing. Then it flashed to seeing the Dragon like creature. The Doctor called it a Chameleon alien. Then I remember saying something about it needing the souls of children to keep it alive. Before the doctor could have a real conversation about it, something else happened, the loud ringing in my head was starting to hurt, I placed my hand on my temples.

"I remember seeing it, then something else happened, I don't remember what though." Shaking his head the Doctor walked me over to the children, none of them seemed to be too harmed, the poor Talphon. "What was I shooting with? I have nothing to do that with." I stared at him, almost in shock.

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, then made a confused expression. "I don't know, it was some kind of tool, I just couldn't see it. It was hidden under your sleeve. You fell backwards when you came around." He sighed, lowering his hand. "Let's go home now." Something the Doctor would never have to himself. A home, I could never imagine that man settling down.

So we walked toward the platform that we had arrived on, seeing another big red button. The Doctor went out an pushed it, then the platform and the whole entire castle lowered onto the sea, as it landed a bridge came out of the platform that extended to the beach. The Talphon ignoring the bridge flew off into town. The Doctor was still staring at me. I couldn't discern if it was fear or anger. We walked toward the TARDIS, my head looking away from him the whole time. When we got in I slumped onto the couch in the control room, he walked toward the backroom without another word.

I didn't know what I had done wrong. In fact, I wasn't even sure it was me, I was usually a non-violent person and I killed an alien who used the souls of children. How was I supposed to take it. Before I realized what was going on, my eyes closed and I dreamed.

_'wake up.' A voice pleaded, my eyes blinked open. The voice smiled in relief. "I thought you were dead for a moment you should find a better place to take a nap." I laughed, then sat up._

_"well, the war is on, there's not a lot of places to find a decent nap these days." I got up, it a white room, there were dead littered all around me. The girl I didn't know shook her head. _

Suddenly I shot out up on the couch, knocking a quilt right off me. The doctor must have laid it on me as I slept. I sat up, standing, there was a small clicking noise from what I guessed was the Doctors room. I walked toward the noise and found a small creature only but the size of a small spider. I didn't know what it was doing here. I bent over and examined it, it was black with short hair on its face which made the appearance of a mustache. I laughed at the silly creature, wondering if it was an alien creature or a form of insect. I went to touch it, when a hand held my wrist back.

"I wouldn't do that, they are dangerous little creatures. They are nothing like the spiders on your planet. " He warned, releasing my hand and stepping back. It was as if saving my life was the most annoying thing he had done in the last five minutes.

"Why are you angry at me?" I bluntly mentioned, the Doctor looked away from me. Avoiding eye contact was a classical way of denial.

"I don't know what you're talking about, miss." He crossed his arms, in a slightly impressive way, it reminded me of a young kid.

"Yes you are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Admit it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do, Doctor."

"No."

"Look me in the face and say that." I stood my ground, I wasn't going to let him get away with this. Obviously, the thing I did to that alien that looked like a dragon had caused him a problem. The Doctor looked at my face for all of one second then sighed, uncrossing his arms.

"You're different. There is something deeply wrong with you. That weapon you used, it was neither human nor normal. I feel like I had seen it once, but that's impossible." Then he was looking directly in my eyes. "I didn't even time to negotiate with the poor thing, you killed it off before I could blink. It was wrong! Something you would learn in some form of army, but you're a civilian, it's just not right." He ran a hand through his hair in annoyance. "there are so many creatures you could be, but none of them make sense seeing you're not trying to interfere with the destruction of any particular race." The screwdriver was in his hand and he scanned me with it. "I am getting definite reading's that your human."

I tried to understand, he was a Time-Lord who just happened to discover the most oddest human on earth, who just happened to live on some sort of time-rift. I wasn't sure if I should take his comments as insults or complements. I started to wonder if I was just around because I was so unusual. I felt damn near a lab rat.

"I am so sorry." The doctor apologized, realizing that he had caused me pain somehow. He tucked the screwdriver away. "You just so fascinating." He stood back up, then walked over to the creature that I was told not to touch, he sighed then out of his pocket came a jar, he quickly scooped the creature into the jar.

"Your pockets are bigger on the inside!" I exclaimed, having just pieced it together.

"Took you long enough to figure that out." He laughed, sticking the jar into his pocket. Then it occurred to me that just maybe this jacket also had pockets that were bigger on the inside, curiously I stuck my hand into one, finding a strange watch like contraption, somehow knowing that it was the tool I had used to kill the one creature. I shook my head and got up. I sighed, following the Doctor into the main room.

* * *

If you enjoyed this, a good way of letting me know is to review, like so many others, plus the less reviews I get the more unhappy The Doctor gets. You don't want The Doctor making a sad face, now do you? Trust me and click the review button! Props of those who have already reviewed!


	7. Scene 7

Hello!! Sorry I haven't posted in a while!! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Thank you for your reviews SciFiGeek14 (thank you for the edits from the last chapter) and The Real Mad Hatter

**Title:** Into the Ocean

**By:** Insert-Sanity

**Date:** 12/19/09

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor and Original Charater

**Word Count: **752

* * *

**Scene 7**

"Here we are, Plagiarius of Venalicium." He smiled, as he pulled open the door or the TARDIS, allowing me to walk out first. I took one step out, we were in a strange place filled with thousands of markets, and there were tons of people here. The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS a proud smile on his face, as he shut the door. "This is the largest market place in the universe. Everything gets sold here, everything from every culture, planet, solar system. IT's the year 548000 and they even have replicas of human food on earth. Ever had Fish and Chips?" The Doctor smirked, turning left and walking. I laughed following him.

"Fish and chip? That sounds good, but isn't that British?" I asked, following him. He nodded his head.

"Yes, it's good too. Best human food in the world." He laughed. "One of my old Companions Rose loved fish and chips." He sighed. "Now she's trapped in a parallel universe with my twin." I glanced at him with my eye brows raised. "It's a long story. It was thanks to that day when the Daleks took Earth to the Medusa Cascade. Don't you remember that?"

"I do." I crossed my arms. "The Earth gave surrendered to the Daleks, very nasty Saturday." It wasn't funny but I couldn't help smiling. The Doctor was about to say something else but stopped. Suddenly there was a man with a gun pointing it straight at the Doctor, he grabbed my hand and we began running.

"What! Why?" The Doctor shouted, in confusion. It wasn't long until a second man came running around a corner. "Run, that way!!" He pushed me in the direction of a busy street. I didn't even ask I ran without looking behind me. I heard a gunshot and screams behind me as I ran. I knew the Doctor was okay though, I just had that feeling. I ran through the busy street, then someone grabbed my arm, he was in a black suit with black hair and green eyes. He grabbed my arm.

"You're coming with me." Like I was in any sort situation to refuse, in the corner of my eye I saw the Doctor watch me get dragged away. He had such a helpless look in his eyes. I didn't even try to get away.

-The Doctor-

He watched her get dragged away, he thought that telling her to run would keep her safe. It didn't happen, Doctor ran after them, but by the time he had moved they were out of sight. He didn't know what they were after, who they were after. Maybe they were just after her, but that didn't make any sense. She hadn't done anything, perhaps she was bait.

"Bring her back!" The Doctor shouted angrily, baring his teeth running down a rusty alley. Before soon he realized that he was in the slums of the Market place. It looked familiar though, too familiar. "This can't be, it's New New York, the fifteenth." The Doctor started to pull his hair out. "That's not, well, it isn't the first time I have gotten something wrong.. Then that place was the second biggest market place in the universe." He paced back and forth. "I still don't see what they need her for." He stopped, as two homeless people looked at him strangely. "Have you seen a girl and a man in black pass through here?" He asked, as he calmed down a little. One of the homeless nodded and pointed deeper into the slums. "Thank you." He sprinted in that direction.

-With the Girl-

The guy who held my arm, he had this smirk on his face as we walked away. I was confused, I didn't see what was so great. So he caught me, what was new? I mean it's not like its anything worth celebrating, the Doctor would be here soon enough.

"You're not like his other companions. You're quiet pretty." He complemented, he barely even looked at me. I mouthed pretty, a complete strange I didn't even know called me pretty. I couldn't help but be flustered.

"How do you know the Doctor anyway?" I inquired, he was still holding my arm, until one of those people all dressed in black came, he was holding a gun.

"I am just an old friend." He smiled, handing me off to the masked man. "Keep a close eye on her, he'll come round." He had a small laugh in his voice. "He always does after all."

* * *

Are you enjoying this? Well, the best way of letting the Doctor and I know is to review. The Doctor will be sad if you don't, you don't wanna see him make a sad face!


End file.
